Here's Hoping it Rains!
by DanielleSmileyFace2
Summary: A restless, recently engaged young woman joins our group of explorers as they head for the plateau... just what will she find there? Will hopefully be finished eventually!  OCT 2011- LACK OF PROPER SPACING FIXED :
1. Here's Hoping it Rains!

**Here's Hoping It Rains!**

A Lost World Story

by Danielle :)

1/7/01

Disclaimer: "The Lost World" and it's characters and the dialogue from the episode "Skin Deep" belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Coote/Hayes Productions (I think, the Lost World website is really unclear about ownership). Elizabethe belongs to the author of this work.

AT THE END OF "Skin Deep" (present day)

IN THE TREEHOUSE

Challenger was checking over Roxton and Marguerite to make sure they were alright after having been trapped in that cave. Ned and Veronica returned from Assai's wedding and the conversation turned to another wedding. No one noticed Elizabethe slip into the elevator and disappear into the jungle darkness as soon as it was brought up. She didn't hear Marguerite's indignation and strong claim that her clone was in no way related to her.

A few minutes later, everyone had calmed down and Marguerite asked, "Where's Elizabethe?"

"She was here a few minutes ago." Said Challenger.

Ned glanced around, his eyes coming to rest on the elevator shaft.

"I think she went down to the jungle." He hypothesized.

"At this time of night? Is the girl mad?" Roxton questioned, upset at the possibility of having to go after her.

"She couldn't have gone far, I'll go find her." Marguerite offered.

The men started to protest but she held up her hand.

"If she's not nearby, I'll call you down so we can look for her." With that, she left.

Marguerite found Elizabethe leaning against a tree looking out over the shimmering pond.

"Elizabethe?" She asked softly.

The young woman turned around, her face streaked with tears.

"What's wrong?" Marguerite asked in alarm.

"You were going to marry him!" Elizabethe cried.

THREE YEARS EARLIER

A PARK IN LONDON

Elizabethe was in the park walking her dog. It was almost dark but she walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze and quiet nature of the area. Her Sheltie was walking calmly in front of her until for no apparent reason she let out an excited bark and pulled wasn't expecting this and the leash slipped from her silk-gloved hand.

"Shanta!" She cried out, before picking up her long skirtS and hurrying after the dog. She recklessly turned to go around the shrubbery Shanta had run behind and tumbled over a figure bent on the ground.

She gasped in shock as she flipped over the person and landed on her back with a thud. Her long, full skirt flew up and covered her face. Once she got her breath back, she hurriedly pushed her skirt back down and angrily turned towards the person who was now standing. Her sharp comments died as her eyes came to rest upon a beautiful, richly dressed dark haired woman. They stared at each other in shock for a second before Elizabethe quickly got up off the ground.

"What were you doing there?" She demanded.

"That dog," The woman gestured to Shanta, "Came running up to me, I was simply bending down to pet it. Is that such a sin?"

"It is when you trip someone!"

"You're the one who came hurtling around that corner and ran into me!" The woman replied hotly.

"Shanta, come here." Elizabethe took a firm hold of the leash.

"Are you alright?" The woman's voice still held a trace of hostility.

"Yes, I think so. Just a little bit shaken up, that's all. I'm Elizabethe."

"My name's Marguerite." The woman replied in a softer tone.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabethe replied with a small laugh.

Marguerite smiled slightly before joining in the laughter.

"I don't know why Shanta decided to run off so quickly but the leash just slipped right out of my hand."

"Well, she just came running up to me. She's a gorgeous dog. I would like to get one." Marguerite confessed as they began to walk back the way Elizabethe had run.

Elizabethe nodded, "You should. She's lovely and great company."

Marguerite opened her mouth to say something, but instead gasped as a big drop of rain landed on her forehead. Soon it was pouring.

Marguerite looked around in shock, causing Elizabethe to laugh.

"It's just rain, it's not going to kill you! It's really very fun to be out during a storm."

"Oh yes, catching your death of pneumonia is extremely fun." Marguerite replied dryly.

"I'm not dead yet!" Elizabethe retorted and laughed, leaning her face into the storm. "It's so freeing!"

"Is it?" Marguerite was skeptical.

"Oh, it is!" Elizabethe twirled around with Shanta jumping at her heels.

Marguerite stared at her for a moment before tilting her head up into the rain. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her perfect features.

"There you go." Elizabethe murmured.

An hour later they collapsed breathless on a park bench.

"I can't believe I've been running around in the rain!" Marguerite's voice was full of wonder.

"I told you it was fun." Her companion grinned at her, "I should probably go before my mother sends out the cavalry though."

"Thank you." Marguerite said sincerely as they went their separate ways.

As the two women slowly walked to their houses, they wondered about the other.

Marguerite was amazed at how freeing playing in the rain was. She laughed out loud, Marguerite Crux dancing around in the rain like a schoolgirl! No one would believe it! For the first time in a very long time, she had felt natural, that she didn't have to play a carefully controlled part. Elizabethe felt like a true friend. She didn't know who Marguerite was, simply liked her as a person. Marguerite couldn't remember the last time that had happened. As she entered her mansion, she thought it was a pity she'd never see the girl again.

Elizabethe and Shanta walked home slowly. The rain had ceased for all but a light drizzle. She felt so relaxed, renewed; whereas earlier this evening she had felt like she was losing her mind. She knew her mother was going to reproach her for having gotten thoroughly soaked but it didn't matter. She had needed this rain walk and had made a friend in the process. As she and Shanta noiselessly slipped in the kitchen door of her parent's mansion, she thought that she should have found out more about Marguerite so that they could continue their friendship. 'Well,' she smiled, 'maybe I'll see her next time it rains.'

A MONTH LATER

ELIZABETHE'S HOUSE

Elizabethe looked into the mirror and sighed quietly before getting up and heading downstairs.

"My dear, you look lovely." Her father greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What took you so long? Our guests shall be here shortly!" Her mother's disapproving gaze roamed over her dark green and fine lace dress searching for anything amiss.

"I'm sorry Mother." Elizabethe forced her voice to be apologetic as she swept past them into the ballroom. She noticed that her mother had gone to extra trouble to decorate the room. The revelation settled in a tight knot in her stomach. That, coupled with a rare compliment from her father, was not a good sign.

Her mother had invited over two hundred guests who began to arrive within moments. Elizabethe pasted a smile on her face and greeted everyone at the door, acting the perfect hostess.

When her beau, James came in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You look simply ravishing, my darling."

She smiled and dipped her head with the proper show of embarrassment. Inwardly she groaned. This man was getting too serious and she was worried that he would ask her father for her hand. Added to everything else that was happening today, her completely unromantic beau's unusually sweet greeting made her feel nauseous. She smiled sweetly, however, when he swept her onto the dance floor, silently cursing the fact that she had to act so much.

James was an accomplished dancer and thought his conversation extremely witty. Elizabethe half listened and managed to laugh at all the right places while her eyes roved over the crowd for an interesting face. People were still arriving and she sincerely hoped one of them could help amuse her. After the dance was done, she asked if he would get her some punch. She fanned her face slowly with her delicate silk fan as she made her way towards the open patio doors for some cool air.

Suddenly she saw a familiar face and called out with surprise, "Marguerite!"

Marguerite was dressed in a gorgeous deep blue silk dress. The neckline was so low as to be almost scandalous, and Elizabethe had to stifle a giggle when it occurred to her that she wouldn't be surprised if Marguerite fell out of her dress if a dance partner twirled her around the wrong way.

"Elizabethe! What are you doing here?" Her voice registered her surprise, yet was warm.

"This is my parent's party." She replied, "Walk with me?"

They headed out into the garden, breathing sighs of relief to be away from the crowd.

"I know my mother had invited Marguerite Krux... is that you?" Elizabethe questioned, eager about the chance to get to know her rain dancing friend.

"Yes." Marguerite answered after some hesitation, which Elizabethe noticed and didn't understand.

"Are you enjoying the party?" The younger woman asked instead of dwelling on who's who.

"Yes, it's lovely." Marguerite's smile was perfect, yet nothing like the genuine ones Elizabethe had seen in the park.

"Liar. It's simply horrid!" Elizabethe blurted.

Marguerite's eyes widened in shock before she laughed in accordance, "It's your party, I didn't want to insult the hostess."

"It's my mother's party." Elizabethe corrected. "Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

"Oh?" Marguerite raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely not, everyone in there is so boring! It's like everyone is acting, I hate it! I hate this life."

Marguerite stared at her, not quite sure what to say, how to express that she felt the same way, "And you always have to act too." She said softly.

"Yes." Elizabethe said as understanding flowed between them.

Just then the butler came hurrying towards them, "Miss Elizabethe, your mother would like you to come to the ballroom for an important announcement by your father."

"I'll be right there." She replied calmly.

Once he was gone, however, dread covered her fine features and her shoulders slumped.

"I know what the announcement is going to be. James has asked my father for my hand in marriage."

"James?"

"Lord James Stanley."

"He's very wealthy." Marguerite commented.

Elizabethe turned towards her, eyes wide and full of trepidation, "I couldn't stand to be married to him!"

"Why not? He is extremely well off and respected throughout all of England."

"Yes, but he is a man!" She faltered for a second before continuing, "He is the most boring person I've ever met! He's not romantic at all... And he's got to be in his late thirties!" Her voice broke and she bit her lower lip.

"Elizabethe..." Marguerite couldn't think of anything to comfort the girl.

She took a deep breath and Marguerite could see the mask ascend over her face.

Elizabethe smiled brightly, the perfected actresses' smile, that on the surface appeared sincere but didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Let's get it over with." She said with one last sigh.

They entered the ballroom and sure enough, her parents and James were standing in front of the orchestra. Marguerite smiled encouragement and strength. Elizabethe's mother saw them come in, hurried over and whispered angrily under her breath as they made their way to the men.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Her father raised his voice once his daughter was standing next to James and the room had gone silent in anticipation. "I am very pleased to announce this evening the engagement of my daughter, Elizabethe, to Lord James Stanley."

As the room clapped and called congratulations to the couple, Elizabethe managed to smile at James and their guests while the knotted feeling in her stomach got worse.

Later that night, Elizabethe tore off her dress and collapsed on her bed with a groan. She crawled under her covers without removing her undergarments, dreaming of faraway lands and adventures she knew she'd never have.

Elizabethe woke up the morning after the engagement to a feeling of being suffocated. The feeling intensified over breakfast as her parents went on and on about how wonderful the engagement was and how lucky a girl she was to be engaged to Lord James Stanley. Her mother already had the majority of the wedding planned and her father commented on how well off and respected James' family was. By the time she fled the table, the tight feeling in her chest was nearly unbearable.

After she had gotten changed into a dress suitable to pay visits in, she hurried out the door to the one place she felt she could relax.

Marguerite was pleasantly surprised to find Elizabethe in her drawing room. She closed the door behind her and the newly engaged woman sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I can't breath. And I can't marry James."

"Is there another man you would like to marry?" Marguerite figured that could be the only explanation.

"No. I don't want to get married. It's going to be so unbearable, party after party, even more of the dreadful things than I go to now! Loosing my figure having children! And James is so boring. I have to get out of it," She began to lose composure, "If I marry James I think I shall die." Her eyes filled with tears though she tried hard to stop it.

"I've seen you dancing in the rain Elizabethe, you don't have to act around me."

Marguerite assured her only friend softly as she wrapped her arms around the trembling body. That was all the distressed woman needed for her tears to fall freely.

"There has to be some way to get out this marriage, doesn't there?" She pleaded.

Marguerite longed to be able to tell her there was, but wasn't going to lie to her.

"Unless you simply refuse to marry him, I don't think you can get out of it..." Her voice trailed off as she thought, "But there might be a way for you to put the marriage off for a while."

"How?" Elizabethe sat up and looked at her, hope shining in her wet eyes.

"Well, recently I was approached by a man named Professor Challenger, who was looking for financial backers for an expedition he is forming to try and find some lost world or something. If I supply the money, it wouldn't go on this expedition alone."

"I've heard of him and his living dinosaurs, he's said to be crazy. You wouldn't honestly give this man money to find them- and go with him?" Disbelief written all over the tear stained face.

"There's no telling what riches a lost world could have, Elizabethe!" Marguerite's eyes shone with greed at the possibility.

"So what would you having a minuscule chance of getting richer have to do with my marriage?" Since they were talking about getting her out of her engagement, Elizabethe decided to go along with it, though she wondered if the Professor wasn't the only insane one.

"You could go on the expedition as well. At the very least, it could put your marriage off half a year and you could have some adventures before you have to settle down with him. At the most, your James could get tired of waiting for your return and marry someone else."

"Hmmmm... What about my parents though?" She worried.

Marguerite was momentarily stumped as well.

"Well, they know I'm not exactly thrilled to be marrying James, although they both tell me a hundred times a day how wonderful he is, maybe they would let me go if I promised to come back and marry James?"

It took some convincing and pleading, but Elizabethe's parents finally agreed to let her go on the expedition after Marguerite had promised to look out for her and as a last resort the girl had threatened not to marry James. They were afraid that if they refused the request, Elizabethe would indeed back out of the engagement. They had always known their only child had a taste for adventure and didn't enjoy the confines of society life. Hopefully this expedition would get their daughter's rebellion out of her system so she could settle down and be someone else's problem for once. Lord Stanley was a great catch and if their daughter did not marry him, it was unlikely that anyone else would want such a fickle girl for a bride.

They had heard stories about Marguerite Krux, but felt that she would watch out for their daughter. After she told him that the Great Game Hunter Lord Roxton was going, their daughter's safety was more than guaranteed. And so Elizabethe signed on to the expedition.

As Marguerite was leaving, Elizabethe walked her to the door.

"Thank you!" She said and gave Marguerite a grateful hug.

LONDON

"If James was anything at all like that Lord Roxton we met this afternoon, I would do everything in my power to move the wedding date up, not stop it!" Elizabethe grinned as they headed home from the expedition meeting.

Marguerite laughed, a beautiful sound that not even Elizabethe heard often, "If James was anything like Lord John Roxton your whole life would be full of more adventures than even you could handle!"

"How's that?" Elizabethe was unaware of the Lord's reputation.

Marguerite, like most everyone else, knew of him and filled her young friend in, "He's one of the biggest Game Hunters in Europe. Almost always traveling to some unexplored landscape after some creature or another."

Elizabethe took this information in, nodding, "It sounds like we should be lucky to have him on this expedition, then." Her smile said that having an accomplished hunter among them wasn't the only reason.

THE PLATEAU

Not long after landing on the plateau, everyone was trekking through the forest looking for a good place to stay. Elizabethe's heart was still racing from the balloon ride. She had found hanging off the ladder as they made their way to the plateau exhilarating and almost as freeing as a good romp in the rain. Roxton had shown her how to fire and load the rifle he had loaned her for the trip but as yet no one had needed to fire. Marguerite and Elizabethe were in the middle of the line of explorers heading through a thin grove of trees. Somewhere ahead of them, God only knows what kind of animals seemed to be fighting. The wild sounds floating down to them made everyone glance around nervously, even Roxton. The sounds were like nothing any of them had ever heard before and everyone instinctively tightened their grip on their respective firearm.

Suddenly a raptor jumped out onto the path in front of Challenger and Roxton, who were leading the group. It screamed angrily as it charged for the group. Elizabethe reflexively raised her rifle and shot the raptor through the heart as it was just about to jump off the ground and onto Challenger. Everyone looked in shock at the fallen raptor for a moment. Elizabethe was as much in shock as everyone else and her gun was still pointed at it. Roxton, Challenger and Marguerite turned around to stare at her, and Summerlee and Ned were looking at her from behind her as well.

"Should I not have shot it?" She asked, self conscious with all the shocked faces looking at her, lowering the rifle.

"If you didn't it could have hurt someone!" Challenger told her.

"I'm just amazed because you had told me you'd never shot a gun before." Roxton was flabbergasted as he moved back to stand next to her.

"I haven't!" She said, "It just seemed so natural I didn't even really think about it."

"Hm!" Ned said appreciatively.

"Well we're certainly glad for that, Elizabethe." Summerlee told her.

"You've never shot a rifle before?" Roxton questioned again.

"No. I've never even held one until you gave me this one." She looked up at him unflinchingly.

"Hm!" He echoed Ned's earlier remark, "Looks like we have a natural shot here with us." He smiled appreciatively down at her before heading back to the front of the group, asking as he went, "What should we do with it? Keeping in mind that there will be plenty more of them and that we need to find a place to set up camp before nightfall".

"And taking it with us could only lead others straight to us." Challenger cautioned.

"Then I don't see why it's not obvious that we just leave it here and get moving."

Marguerite had been silent thus far but now her tone was caustic as she glared around her.

"But, should we just leave it here or move it somewhere else? Bury it? What?" Ned ventured.

"It doesn't seem harmful to leave it here for something else to eat." Summerlee said.

"And we don't really have time to do anything else with it." Challenger spoke up.

"All right everyone, watch your step." Roxton called out cheerfully as he started down the path again.

THE TREEHOUSE

A Couple Weeks After the Group's Arrival

It had been raining all day, confining the seven people to Veronica's treehouse. It looked like for the time being though, it was going to be everyone's treehouse- Veronica, Ned, Roxton, Challenger, Summerlee, Marguerite, and Elizabethe's. And on this rainy afternoon, no one was happy about that fact.

Ned was writing in that ever-present journal of his in his room and Challenger and Summerlee were off doing something scientific downstairs. Everyone else was upstairs- Roxton cleaning his guns, the three women getting on each other's nerves. Marguerite was pacing quickly, an intimidating scowl on her lovely face that dared anyone to go near her. Elizabethe was aimlessly walking around the room, and Veronica was sitting at the table near Roxton, lost in memories.

Elizabethe sighed loudly and looked out at the rain.

"Must you keep doing that?" Marguerite glared at her.

"As long as you keep up that infuriatingly childish stomping!"

Roxton and Veronica looked up in shock. They were used to Marguerite's complaints but had all pegged Elizabethe as the quiet, agreeable one. She was also the first person to voice a complaint about the formidable Miss Krux's behavior.

Roxton placed his rifle carefully on the table thinking 'This should be interesting.'

The two English women stood with hard gazes locked on each other until Elizabethe turned towards the balcony, causing Marguerite to smile triumphantly. Their onlookers were both dismayed: one that it had ended without physical violence, the other that Marguerite had won.

Elizabethe looked out at the rain, a mischievous smile lighting up her whole face.

"Marguerite..." She said slowly, alluringly, gesturing outside.

Still upset at being challenged, Marguerite stared at her wordlessly for a minute before understanding dawned.

'Is Marguerite smiling?' Veronica wondered.

Before she had a chance to properly study the dark haired woman's puzzling expression, the two were rushing towards the elevator. Roxton and Veronica looked at each other, trying to figure out if the other knew what was going on. Summerlee and Challenger rushed up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why did they leave so quickly?" Summerlee asked.

"What happened?" Challenger's tone was accusatory.

"What's all the ruckus?" Ned was still holding his pen.

"They were having a fight, and suddenly they got the strangest looks on their faces and rushed down the elevator!" Veronica explained.

Roxton held up a hand for silence, listening intently. Everyone else paused to listen.

"What's that?"

"It sounds like..."

"Laughter?"

The group rushed to look over the balcony. To their shock, Marguerite and Elizabethe appeared to be dancing on the forest floor. Their movements were irregular but appeared to be based on the waltz. The women occasionally twirled each other around, laughing so much so that it interrupted the dancing.

"Have you lost your senses?" Summerlee called down.

"What?" They stopped dancing and looked up, still giggling.

Challenger repeated his colleague's question.

"No, we're keeping our sanity!"

"Dancing in the rain is so relaxing, you have to come try it!" Elizabethe added.

Five heads disappeared from the railing and the elevator creaked it's way down. Roxton, Veronica and Ned came out slowly, still under the canopy of the treehouse, interested in the activity yet hesitant about joining in.

"Ladies, come inside and dry off before you catch your deaths of pneumonia." Ned coaxed.

"We're not dead yet!" Marguerite and Elizabethe said in unison. "Come on!"

"Would you care to dance, Lord Roxton?" Elizabethe asked regally.

The Lord shrugged his broad shoulders and swept her into his arms. Ned and Veronica tentatively danced out into the storm, gaining confidence and pleasure as they got used to their dance partner. Marguerite, meanwhile, stood with her eyes closed and head back, letting the rain wash down over face.

"Do you think we should do anything?" Summerlee asked his dry companion from his place at the table.

"It sounds like they are enjoying themselves," Laughter and lighthearted banter floated up to them, "And it's a rather warm day, I don't believe anyone will take ill from the experience."

PRESENT DAY

BACK AT THE POND

"That wasn't me and Roxton who were engaged Elizabethe!"

"Well, not exactly, but it was a part of you! A part that obviously wants Roxton!"

Elizabethe crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

Marguerite searched the air for something to say, "I have no memory of anything that happened these past couple of days. I don't know why our clones got engaged."

"Because a part of you must be in love with him." Elizabethe's voice was so quiet but radiated such pain that Marguerite felt like she had been punched.

"Yes, I am attracted to Roxton, but so are you! It means nothing." Marguerite could tell Elizabethe wasn't being moved so she continued haltingly, "It's nothing because.. I... I love you."

They looked at each in surprise for a moment before Marguerite got uncomfortable with all these naked emotions. She turned and walked a short distance away. She was shocked that she was the first one to say it even though it felt right.

Elizabethe came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Marguerite's waist and resting her chin on Marguerite's shoulder so that their cheeks touched gently. Neither woman spoke for several minutes until Elizabethe whispered, "I love you, too."

Marguerite gasped softly as Elizabethe took her by the shoulders and gently turned her around. She kept one hand wrapped around the slim waist while the other traveled up to wrap itself in the thick hair at the base of Marguerite's neck. They both moved their heads closer together until they couldn't get any closer. The kiss was light, barely more than two sets of lips meeting for a brief instant. But for Marguerite and Elizabethe, it seemed to go on forever and conveyed more meaning and feeling than anyone could imagine. It was a kiss full of complete and total understanding and acceptance of the person they were sharing it with, overflowing with promise for the future. A fish dove out of the water catching a bug. Marguerite turned towards the sound and Elizabethe once more wrapped her arms around her slender waist, their glowing cheeks softly resting together as they silently watched the sun set.


	2. More Rain

**More Rain**

by Danielle :-)

4-29-01

Disclaimer: The characters you know belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World and Coote/Hayes. Elizabethe and the villagers belong to me. While the government Elizabethe and Marguerite set up is loosely based on the American government, it is not exact, so please do not get upset if it doesn't completely resemble our government, because it isn't supposed to! :-)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marguerite and Elizabethe were walking along a path about a days' walk from the treehouse. They were still a few hours walk from where they would meet the rest of the group. The two weren't in a rush, though, and were enjoying the time alone. Since their kiss a few weeks ago, things had been so hectic the two women hadn't had time to further expand their relationship.

Busy laughing over a story Marguerite had just told, the two were taken by surprise by a small, armed band of warriors. After their guns had been taken, and spears pointed at them, they were instructed to walk.

Elizabethe sighed at the interruption and glanced around to find a weak spot that might enable them to get away. A glance at Marguerite told her that the stunning brunette couldn't find one either. Elizabethe's look told Marguerite that there was no immediate danger. Neither woman understood Elizabethe's unique gift, which was almost like a sixth sense. Her intuition was particularly sharp and accurate, and the whole group had quickly come to trust it. So, if she didn't feel especially threatened, they could wait a little while until a possible escape route might make itself known.

The men herded them off the path and onto a less visible one. Marguerite stumbled on a tree stump and grabbed Elizabethe's arm to prevent her from falling. Elizabethe tried to smile encouragingly, squeezing Marguerite's hand. She didn't have a horrible feeling about their capture, yet Elizabethe didn't have a particularly good feeling about it either, so she didn't know what to make of it. A shove from behind got the pair moving they got to a shallow stream, Marguerite looked at the man who was in charge of the warriors.

"We need to rest and have a drink."

Elizabethe smiled, comforted by the familiar authoritative bite to Marguerite's voice.

"You are our prisoners," he replied, "You do not get what you want."

They kept moving until the sun started to set. They continued down the difficult path, and just before the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, they came upon a village at the next bend in the path.

Upon seeing it, the nerves Elizabethe had felt the entire guarded walk disappeared and were replaced by a feeling that good things were going to happen in this place.

"We have nothing to fear." She spoke in French to Marguerite with a genuine smile.

Marguerite smiled back, and it made her heart sing.

They entered the outskirts of the village. Unlike most villages on the plateau, it wasn't fenced in. There were, however, thick woods on all sides except where this dirt crude path led into it. There were fields on the village's outskirts, with various crops, and people tending them.

Marguerite and Elizabethe attracted some stares and whispers as they were forced to the center of the town. They passed neat, one-story wooden houses, and a town square where children played. The people they passed wore neat, roughly sewn clothing.

Outside one of the huts, a woman stood as if waiting for them. She had an air of power about her.

The escort stopped in front of her, and the leader stepped forward.

"We found them on the path outside our village. They had these weapons." He gestured, and his men placed them at this woman's feet.

Elizabethe glanced around them, noticing the crowd that had gathered. Everyone was looking at them with awe and suspicion covering their tanned faces. They were whispering, and Elizabethe could hear bits and pieces,

"...saviors..."

"Are they the ones?"

"Do you think... save us?"

Her attention was drawn away from the crowd, though, as the woman before them spoke.

"Visitors are not welcome here. We can not be sure what you may bring to us. It is unfortunate, but I am afraid you will have to die." Her face was hard and unyielding.

"What?!" Marguerite instinctively grabbed Elizabethe's arm.

Elizabethe noticed that the woman's face softened slightly when she saw the gesture. She also thought she saw a trace of hesitation. Elizabethe wrapped her arm around Marguerite's shoulder,

"We are not going to die." She let her love for the other woman show plainly, praying with every fiber that her hunch was right.

Everyone was suddenly quiet. The men to Marguerite's left had been moving to grab them, but hesitated, looking at the woman who had said they should die. Marguerite wasn't sure what Elizabethe was doing, but trusted her fellow traveler with her life, and stayed in the circle of her arm, letting the other woman take control for once. She wasn't sure what Elizabethe was doing, but experience had proved to her that Elizabethe's hunches were dependable.

"Who are you two?" The village woman questioned them nervously.

"We are lovers." Elizabethe managed to reply like it was the most natural thing in the world. Finally everything she had been taught in London was being useful!

The crowd's gasp was audible. The village woman's face turned ashen at those three words, and their guards stepped away, spears falling harmlessly to the ground. Marguerite stiffened, dismayed that she had misplaced her trust. Elizabethe rubbed her arm in a silent plea to keep going along with it.

"I am so sorry." The village's apparent leader spoke, "Our men had no way of knowing who you are. Please forgive them."

"Of course," Elizabethe replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Ruri, my lady."

"Who do you think we are?" Marguerite straightened up, but Elizabethe's hand stayed across her shoulder.

"You are the answer to our prayers, the fulfillment of our ancient prophecy. Please, come inside and have something to eat and drink, and I will explain."

Elizabethe nodded, and followed the woman into the house they were in front of. It was one room, with a table occupying most of its space. A dining room, apparently, as there was no bed.

The three women sat at the table and soon had drinks and fruits placed in front of them.

"Tell us about this prophecy." Elizabethe instructed after looking to make sure Marguerite was all right. She caught Ruri looking at them intently, and Elizabethe blushed, embarrassed about how obvious her feelings for Marguerite had been in the past ten minutes.

"In some places, two woman together might be a problem, but here I can assure you it is not. You do not have to hide your feelings from us." Ruri assured them.

Marguerite just nodded, taking a big drink from her glass of wine. She wasn't entirely sure of her feelings for Elizabethe yet, and to suddenly have those feelings known to an entire village was extremely disconcerting.

"Alright." Elizabethe smiled at Ruri's last sentence. She was already well aware that their relationship had saved their lives only moments ago. She did something she had been wanting to do for a long time- she reached out and took Marguerite's hand in her own. She nodded for Ruri to continue.

"For more generations than anyone in the village can remember, we have been taught that one of our kings would die and leave no heir to his throne. After this, two men would claim to have been chosen by him to rule. Their supporters would divide the village and we would be destroyed as they fought for the throne. Our king died two weeks ago, and immediately two men stepped forward claiming the throne. The village has already started dividing and bad feelings between the two groups have begun to surface."

"How do we fit into this prophecy?" Marguerite asked.

"The tale passed down from our elders spoke of two women who were in love coming into our midst from somewhere far away and saving us from killing each other. I can not express enough regret that our warriors brought you into the village in so crude a manner. I hope that won't prevent you from saving us, my lady."

"Of course not. We will do whatever we can," Elizabethe replied. She could see

Marguerite look at her out of the corner of her eye, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It is late, and you have had an unfortunately rough journey. Would you like to retire for the night?" Ruri stood up.

The women smiled but Ruri was still nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Marguerite asked.

"I do not like to have to say this, but in order to make sure you are the fulfillment of our prophecy, I think we need to have someone stand watch in your room tonight."

She had a right to be nervous, because Elizabethe raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter in her chair, "You do not trust that we are truly lovers?"

"Given the serious nature of the situation, I believe we have to be completely sure that you are. We can do this by having someone keep watch in the room."

Elizabethe got up from her chair, anger glinting in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was hard, "I have a serious problem with that request. If you can not take us at our word, then I am afraid we can not help you. Marguerite, let's go."

They linked arms and headed for the door. Neither woman was surprised when Ruri called out for them to wait. They turned and looked at her.

"I did not mean to insult you, my ladies. I am afraid what I said earlier came out wrong. We can and will trust what you say. Please, do not go," she pleaded.

Marguerite and Elizabethe looked at each other silently for a minute, letting her squirm. Finally, Elizabethe looked back at Ruri and nodded, "We will stay, provided you can trust us."

"Our lives are in your hands, my lady," Ruri smiled. "Please, follow me to your quarters."

Ruri asked if they needed anything, which they did not. The house they had been led to consisted of one room, with a fire in the fireplace, a tub near it full of steaming water, and there was food and drink on the table. A bed was in another corner, with a plump, straw-filled mattress, fluffy pillows and a beautiful quilt.

Ruri closed the door behind her after wishing them good night.

"Oooh, a hot bath!" Marguerite cooed after testing the water.

Elizabethe smiled with pleasure as well, as much at Marguerite's reaction as at the prospect of a hot bath.

Marguerite began to undress, but the quilt on the bed caught Elizabethe's eye. She walked over for a closer look.

"Look at this. It's us!" She picked it up and turned around to show Marguerite.

Marguerite's eyes had been closed as she relaxed in the soothing water, but she opened them to look.

The quilt was magnificent, detailed and colorful. The top half showed two groups of armed people charging towards each other. There were people laying on the ground, wounded and in pain. Children were huddled in a house, tears streaming down their bottom half of the quilt was a much different picture. In the middle of the village, there were now two women holding hands, their dress different enough to set them far apart from everyone else on the landscape. One of the women had long dark brown hair, almost black; the other's was a muted red that could resemble Elizabethe's when the sun hit her hair right. The two warring sides from the above picture had laid down their weapons and the children had come out to crowd around the women, dancing for joy. Even the dead and wounded in this one looked peaceful and happy.

"That's an awful lot to live up to." Marguerite spoke in French. Somewhere along the line, an unspoken rule had been established between them that they would speak French when talking to each other. Neither knew why, exactly, but figured it couldn't hurt to have private conversations in a language none of the villagers would know.

"We'll figure something out. Tomorrow." Elizabethe replied as she put the quilt back. The bath just looked so inviting, and the bed so soft. Elizabethe couldn't bear to think of what they might have to do to save these people from self destruction. Besides, until someone explained to them how they were supposed to do it, and more about the present situation, all they could do was speculate. Trying to guess with most of the facts missing would only lead to wild conclusions.

She removed her clothes, then, settling on the opposite end of the rectangular tub, facing Marguerite. She sighed blissfully, eyes closing. Both started to relax more than they had been able to in over a year.

Elizabethe slowly opened her eyes as a third presence flitted along the outskirts of her consciousness. She moved through the water to lay next to a surprised Marguerite, who had been planning on their relationship moving a little slower.

Elizabethe brushed her lips against Marguerite's, then buried her face in Marguerite's glorious hair, using the opportunity to whisper, "Someone is watching us, so just go with me."

She kissed up Marguerite's neck, and then captured her lips. Elizabethe's hand glided up Marguerite's body to her breast as the kiss deepened.

Marguerite moaned softly before kissing back, pushing aside her doubts and instead concentrating on the feelings welling up from deep within.

"Let's move to the bed." Elizabethe whispered, desire shining in her eyes. They didn't bother to dry off, just lay side by side on top of the soft bed.

As they started to explore the depth of their feelings for each other, Elizabethe was so surrounded by love and passion that she didn't notice the person who had been watching them leave. There was no need for her to stay any longer. It was obvious that these women were the ones sent by the gods to save her people.

~*~

Marguerite woke up the next morning to the realization that a warm body was lightly pressed against her side. She opened her eyes and saw Elizabethe curled up on her listened to her quiet, steady breathing for a minute, letting the memories of the night before wash over her in the still room. It had been amazing, natural, confusing, perfect, and a dozen other emotions Marguerite couldn't even begin to sort out. Golden sunlight was just starting to stream in through the high-placed windows so that Marguerite could just barely make out the bed and table. She lay on her back, covered with the quilt Elizabethe had pointed out the night before.

Marguerite's thoughts turned to that quilt and what it represented. She had no clue what the woman lying next to her had gotten them into- what did they know about stopping a war? Maybe Elizabethe's intuition would tell them what to do.

"Hopefully." She whispered.

Elizabethe stirred at the word, but did not wake. She rolled over and snuggled against Marguerite's shoulder. Marguerite smiled, but then her face grew troubled as the enormity of the situation engulfed her. She was facing two major dilemmas- one, fulfilling this prophecy of saving the village; the other, her newfound relationship with sighed, not sure what to do about either. The combined movement and soft noise was enough to wake her companion. Elizabethe looked confused for a brief instant, but once she got her bearings, she couldn't help but grin at the lovely woman next to her.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Marguerite tried to smile but couldn't quite pull it off.

"What's wrong, my love?" The French endearment slipped easily off her tongue.

"How are we going to help these people?" Marguerite looked so lost and conflicted that Elizabethe's arms automatically reached to pull the other woman close. Elizabethe ran a hand lazily through Marguerite's hair as she replied,

"Well, since a monarchy hasn't seemed to work so well for them, I don't think we can just chose one of those men to rule peacefully. I have talked quite a bit with Ned about how the government in the United States is run, perhaps we could set up a democracy. I can't say for sure until we hear the whole story from Ruri."

"Ummm... Do we need to, uh, talk about last night?" Elizabethe was at a loss for words, but felt something had to be said.

Marguerite swiftly moved out of the embrace, moving to the edge of the bed. Before she could get up, Elizabethe had sat up and grabbed her arm.

"Marguerite." Her voice seemed to say, 'You can't just walk away from this.'

Marguerite stayed where she was even after Elizabethe let go of her arm, silently staring at the floor.

"Marguerite." Elizabethe repeated, "We need to talk about it."

When there was still no response, and Elizabethe felt tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She didn't know what to say, what exactly Marguerite was feeling, or where they were going from here. She decided that she might as well start by talking about what she had felt the night before.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Last night was incredible for me, Marguerite. I have never felt so alive or whole... I know *gulp* I know if we hadn't came across this village, last night wouldn't have happened, maybe it never would have happened. But it did, and ignoring it won't make it go away. I can't even really describe it, but it just felt so right I don't want it to go away."

She ran out of words then, and looked at Marguerite's back waiting for a response. When none came, it felt like her heart was being smashed into a million pieces. Elizabethe didn't move, just blinked back tears and tried to remember to breath.

After a few of what had to have been the longest moments in history, Marguerite turned around. Tears were streaming down her face, a sight that broke Elizabethe's heart all the more. They looked at each other for a pain filled moment as Marguerite struggled to regain control.

Marguerite knew Elizabethe was waiting for her to say something, but where could she begin? How could she put everything she was feeling into words when she couldn't even explain them to herself? She looked at the two women holding hands on the quilt and when she began to speak, her voice was so quiet Elizabethe had to lean forward to hear her.

"It felt so right to me too and that scares me."

Elizabethe kept quiet, allowing her a moment to collect her thoughts. When Marguerite continued, her voice was a little stronger.

"It scares me that it felt so amazing and that I want it to happen again... and it scares me that I shared so much of myself, and that you're going to use that against me like everyone else always has, and-"

Before she could continue, Elizabethe leaned forward, one hand cupping Marguerite's tear-stained cheek to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Marguerite, I would never hurt you."

She said it so intently, and the truth of it was shining in her eyes so brightly that Marguerite broke down and threw herself into Elizabethe's arms. Elizabethe gently rocked back and forth, her own tears getting lost in Marguerite's hair. They stayed like that until the the room was awash in sunlight and they could hear people beginning morning chores outside.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with two people being in love." Elizabethe murmured against Marguerite's thick hair.

"But there is if they're two women." Marguerite spoke dejectedly.

"Maybe in London, but we're not in London." Elizabethe pointed out, her spirits rising a little.

Marguerite closed her eyes, listening to the calming rhythm of Elizabethe's heart as she did some soul searching. She sat up, avoiding Elizabethe's gaze as she dried her face with a corner of the quilt.

Elizabethe waited quietly, not wanting to push the beautiful woman in front of her away.

"We are not in London." Marguerite repeated, finally making eye contact.

Elizabethe smiled, a question shining in her eyes. Marguerite understood and answered by leaning close. She tangled her hands in the silky hair at Elizabethe's neck, and kissed her. She gently pushed Elizabethe back onto the bed and began covering her in fervent kisses.

Elizabethe and Marguerite were dozing in each other's arms about an hour later when there was a knock on the door. Marguerite raised her head from the crook of Elizabethe's arm to call out, "Come in."

Ruri entered and bowed briefly. "Good morning, my ladies. The morning meal will be ready in half an hour."

"Thank you." Elizabethe's smile was polite. Seeing Ruri had reminded her of the fact that the woman hadn't trusted them to be telling the truth. Part of her was upset that the woman hadn't trusted her, yet another part of her was glad because it had led her relationship with Marguerite to a new plateau.

It took them nearly the entire half hour to get dressed. Every couple of minutes one would pull the other close for a passion-filled kiss, clothing pushed away for a loving caress, or a warm hug. Finally, though, they were dressed and heading hand in hand into the house they had eaten in the night before. Ruri was already at the table. She stood and bade them good morning again.

The three women got settled at the table and Marguerite's hand naturally slipped into Elizabethe's. Elizabethe couldn't help but beam at the fact that it felt so right and natural for them to be affectionate. She and Marguerite had decided as they got dressed not to mention to Ruri the fact that they knew they had been watched the night before. They were interested to see if she would have the nerve to be honest with them about it, even if it meant most likely angering them. Even if she did not confess, they knew they could not leave and let these people destroy each other. They would just keep a close eye on Ruri.

"Who are you in this village? A temporary leader?" Marguerite asked as the meal was served.

"We do not have a leader right now, my lady. I am the Keeper of the Prophecy. Women from my family have always been the Keepers. We learn about the prophecy from before we can even walk or talk. All of the children in the village grow up hearing about the prophecy, but the Keepers learn about it in more detail. They are taught what they would need to do should the prophecy come to pass in their lifetime. They learn how to notice everything that the king and those around him say and do in order to be able to explain the situation to the saviors. They learn how to recognize fulfillment of the prophecy and ways in which they could keep peace until the saviors arrived. The peace the women of my family could maintain would not last very long. The two sides have so far just fought with words, although these past few days they have been getting closer and closer to resorting to violence. My ladies showed up just in time."

"Will the two sides start a war if we don't come up with a solution right away?" Elizabethe asked carefully.

"No, my lady. The village knows you will save us from the war and will not do anything harmful to each other while you help us."

"Who are the two men fighting for the throne?" Elizabethe questioned.

"They are Ogun and Grisha. Ogun was the military advisor to our king for many years and protected the village well. Grisha was the king's best friend since their childhood and often gave the king good advice on civil matters. Our king's wife had died trying to bear him a son and he had not yet remarried. He went out fishing one morning as he liked to do to relax and was found by a servant, dead from no apparent cause." Ruri's eloquent speech made it clear that she had been well prepared as Keeper of the Prophecy.

"Could one of them have killed the king to get control of his throne?" Marguerite wondered.

That thought hadn't yet occurred to Elizabethe. She was still too much of an innocent to suspect foul play, and was glad for Marguerite's shrewd mind. She didn't think she'd like Marguerite to be innocent, anyhow, even if it didn't often come to use.

Ruri shook her head. "No, my lady. Both Ogun and Grisha were seen by many people that morning. Ogun says that the king wanted him to take over should anything happen to him before he could marry and have an heir. Grisha says that he should inherit the throne because he has known the king since they were children and is the closest the king had to a relative. He claims that the king had told him long ago that if anything should happen to him, Grisha should rule the kingdom."

"Let me guess..." Marguerite raised a delicate eyebrow in the way that only she could do. "Neither one has anything in writing?"

Elizabethe squeezed her hand. While she had been the one to take control of the situation the night before, she had no problem letting Marguerite handle this session. Marguerite always seemed to know all the right questions to ask. It never ceased to amaze Elizabethe how quick Marguerite was on her feet or how often that ability had gotten them out of trouble. Elizabethe was amazed at Marguerite's transformation- now she was calm and collected, whereas a few hours ago she had lost complete control as Elizabethe made love to her.

As Marguerite listened to Ruri tell her what she already knew- that no one had any record of the king choosing a successor- she glanced over to see how Elizabethe was reacting.

She didn't appear to be paying attention; she looked through Marguerite deep in thought.

Marguerite gently squeezed her hand to bring her back to the task at blinked a few times, squeezing back in appreciation. Ruri was just finishing up telling them what they needed to know.

"You may take as long as you need. I am available if you have any further questions. Villagers can be brought in if you need to talk to anyone and this room is yours to use. I will post someone outside of the door- if you need anything you may let them know. If there is nothing else, I will leave you alone now."

"I think we are fine." Marguerite replied. Elizabethe nodded agreement and then they were alone.

"Are you alright?" Marguerite asked, concern covering her fine features.

Elizabethe nodded with a suggestive smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Marguerite couldn't help but be curious as to the cause of the incredible smile on her lover's face.

Elizabethe's grin just got wider as a flash of heat spread quickly throughout her body at the memories. Marguerite blushed as well as the memories flooded through her as well. She cleared her throat.

"We, uh, we should get working on this."

Elizabethe got up from her seat and began pacing back and forth on the other side of the table. The movement often helped her think and she definitely needed some good ideas right about now. She clasped her hands behind her back and bit her lower lip, mulling over the facts. Marguerite suspected she was working out a plan so she kept quiet, using the time to take in the sight before her.

"It can't be as easy as just picking one of the men to rule. If it was that simple there wouldn't be such an elaborate prophecy surrounding the whole thing..." Elizabethe thought out loud as she paced, the French she had spoken since she was five coming easily out of her lips.

"Ogun certainly seems qualified to rule given that he advised the king, but if Grisha has always known the king, he probably knows a good deal about running a kingdom as well." She turned towards Marguerite for confirmation.

"I'm sure they're both very capable. People wouldn't be set to go to war with their neighbors if they were incompetent. So, the question of the hour is how do we make everyone happy?" Marguerite hoped Elizabethe knew the answer because she wasn't sure.

Elizabethe stopped and closed her eyes as if searching deep within for the solution. She knew there had to be one, it was just a matter of tracking it down. Her eyes popped open as she remembered a conversation she and Ned had a couple of months ago. She rested her palms on the table, elbows bent as she began to speak. Marguerite smiled at the fierce intensity shining out of Elizabethe's eyes, making her even lovelier than normal.

"Ned and I spent some time talking about the government in the States... I think I know enough that we could set something like it up here, giving both Ogun and Grisha equal power."

"Don't the American people have power too?" Marguerite had never cared to learn about other countries's governments. Political talk bored her to death, but luckily Elizabethe felt differently.

"Well, yes, they elect the people who rule." Elizabethe replied.

"Do you really think these two men could work together?" Marguerite asked skeptically, giving the younger woman pause for a moment.

"I think they could..." Elizabethe's reply was slow and hesitant. "I really do not think that they want to have a war."

"You could be right about that... even I have not met too many people who want bloodshed."

They spent the next four and a half hours jotting down notes on the paper Ruri had provided, Elizabethe relating the things that Ned had told her when the planning brought up something Marguerite questioned. At one point Ruri inquired about the midday meal but they sent her away.

"Do you think that's it?" Marguerite finally asked.

"I think so." Elizabethe replied, wearily leaning again the brunette.

"We should probably give it until tomorrow before announcing it to anyone, in case we forgot something," Marguerite suggested.

"Yes." Elizabethe murmured, "I'm hungry."

"Me, too." Marguerite stood, pulling Elizabethe with her. Both squinted as they walked out of the dim hut into the sunlit square.

Everyone stopped what they were doing (not that much of anything productive had gotten accomplished that morning) to stare hopefully at the two as they emerged, and Ruri rushed over.

"Can I get you anything, my ladies? You have been working so hard and so long, you must be hungry."

"We would like to eat outside," Marguerite replied, having had enough of the small dining room.

"Of course. I shall get you something to eat and drink immediately." Ruri bowed and hurried off.

~*~

That same morning

Seven hours away

"Marguerite and Elizabethe should have been back last night." Ned pointed out over the morning's campfire.

"I definitely think they could have reached our camp before nightfall." Roxton added apprehensively.

"I made sure they knew where to meet us when we split up yesterday morning." Veronica knew there had been no question about the meeting place, which made their failed appearances all the more troubling.

"Where were they going again?" Challenger had been busy examining a rare plant specimen when the two had decided to branch off for the day, so he couldn't remember the reason.

"They said they needed a plant that was good to wash their hair with." Ned replied.

"It was only a couple of hours out of our way." Summerlee responded worriedly.

"Something must have happened to them." Roxton spoke the words everyone had thought but hadn't dared to speak aloud.

"I know what plant they were looking for, and there is a big grove of it about three hours away from here, which is probably where they went."

"Then let's go!" Roxton stood and began packing up their supplies.

Preparing to leave a place always took a small amount of time because the group traveled light, but their worry made it go quicker than normal.

They arrived at the grove Veronica had spoken of but weren't able to find any traces of their missing friends. They split up into two groups to search the surrounding area.

~*~

Back in the village

After their meal, Marguerite and Elizabethe told Ruri that they had come up with an idea to save the people from civil war, but that they wanted the rest of the day to think about it. Soon word that the plan was to be announced in the morning spread like wildfire through the village.

They took another long, hot bath, this time without any eavesdropping. They talked about various things, staying clear of the prophecy.

Towards the end of the day as people were finishing up what little work they had completed, Marguerite and Elizabethe explored the village. They did not meet Ogun and Grisha but had planned on formally talking to them in the morning to figure out if they could work together in the new government. They talked to many of the people, asking them about the village; as well as a question or two surrounding the king controversy to reassure them that they had made the right decision. Most of the people they talked to did not look at them when they replied to questions the women posed.

Elizabethe figured that it was due to the fact that they were probably viewed as somewhat godly, the saviors of these hardworking peasants. The fact that everyone might view her as some sort of a god was really disturbing- and not because she had been raised monotheistic. It just placed an inordinate amount of pressure on the women to prevent the impending civil war. Not to mention the fact that had Elizabethe not announced that she and Marguerite were lovers, they would probably be dead by now. If their idea didn't work, who was to say they wouldn't be pronounced shams and end up dead because of it?

Marguerite asked many of the tough questions Elizabethe wouldn't even think to anyone see anything unusual the day the king died? Did they think someone might have killed him to get his throne? Would they really go to war with one another? What did they think would be the best kind of government to set up?

The first three questions got negative responses. It was a relief to hear that none of the people wanted to fight with their neighbors, although some admitted they would follow either Grisha or Ogun. None of the people had anything to say to the fourth question. That didn't surprise Marguerite, really... she knew that the people would feel that it was not their place to tell their saviors what to do. She had worried briefly about if asking such a question might make people wonder if there really was a plan, but decided that there might be a couple of people who had some ideas they could incorporate into the new government. Even if they couldn't fit the ideas in, they might find some people suitable to help run the government.

Elizabethe and Marguerite ate with Ruri again, then retired to their room. They snuggled in the prophecy blanket in front of the fire for a couple of hours, talking quietly.

Marguerite shared things about her past with Elizabethe that she had never shared with anyone else. Elizabethe knew how hard it was for Marguerite to share those things with her. Though a few of the admissions had surprised her, she was honestly able to assure Marguerite that the new knowledge didn't change her feelings for the lovely heiress. Knowing they had a busy day coming up, they went to bed around midnight, although both could have stayed up all night talking. Elizabethe lay on her side, her head in the crook of Marguerite's shoulder. Her arm was across Marguerite's stomach and their hands clasped before they quickly drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Near the shampoo trees

Near sunset, Veronica found the place where Marguerite and Elizabethe had been met by Ruri's men. Everyone was slightly relieved to see that there hadn't been a struggle. That could just have meant there were too many well-armed men for the women to fight off but at least they hadn't been hurt.

It was getting too dark to follow the trail and there was a semi-safe clearing in the middle of the grove. The thick bushes would do a good job of keeping predators out, but there were the two trails leading into the clearing. They decided that everyone would take a two hour watch until they could start out again at dawn.

~*~

Elizabethe and Marguerite had a quick breakfast, over which they explained their proposal to Ruri. She thought that Ogun and Grisha would be willing to work together to prevent a war. As soon as the meal was finished, she went out to find them.

Once they were alone, Elizabethe and Marguerite shared an uneasy glance. Everything rested on whether or not the two rivals could work together. Elizabethe pulled the other woman to her for a quick kiss before Ruri came in, followed by two men.

Both men were tall and handsome. They had the light brown hair that was common in the village. One could tell at first glance that they were very uncomfortable in each other's presence.

Ruri introduced them, and both men bowed gracefully. The five of them sat at the table.

Once Elizabethe had given them a outline of the type of government they wanted to set up, Marguerite asked the all-important question."This government would need the two of you to work together. Can you do that?"

Elizabethe fought back a smile. Her lover's voice dared the men to say 'no' and she had fixed a hard glance on them.

Ogun, who had faced down many fierce enemies, felt that these women were not to be trifled with. He glanced hesitantly at Grisha, who was staring thoughtfully at Ogun.

"I do not want war with my own people." He looked back at Marguerite.

"Neither do I." Grisha added.

"Good!" Elizabethe felt the great weight starting to lift off her shoulders. "That you can agree on that is a great starting point."

"We know you both served the king in different ways- Ogun as military advisor and leader, Grisha in matters concerning running the village." The men nodded. "Instead of making war with one another, you can both use your areas of expertise for the betterment of the whole village. If you work together sometimes one of you will take the lead, depending on the situation. If you are about to go to war with the Trogs, Ogun would take the lead in coming up with the best way to defend your village. And Grisha might take the lead if there was a question concerning village laws."

"If you don't understand something or have a question, please ask us." Elizabethe encouraged the men.

"What if I thought Ogun was making a bad decision?" Grisha's question clearly upset Ogun, but Elizabethe intervened before Ogun could stand up.

"That is a good question, Grisha. The key to ruling together is that you work together. So if, for example, Grisha thinks that Ogun isn't making the best decision, you would have to discuss it and compromise. Now, about the rest of the people..."

~*~

While Elizabethe and Marguerite were explaining the government to Grisha and Ogun, their fellow explorers had been following their trail. The women's captors had made no effort to hide their trail, so the group was able to move at a fast pace. They paused briefly for lunch at the same stream Marguerite had demanded water from and then hurried on. They turned a corner and came upon the village. They turned around and hid around the curve before anyone had seen them.

"We need a plan." Roxton whispered to the four people huddled around him.

"It would be easier if we knew why these people had taken Marguerite and Elizabethe." Ned spoke softly as well.

"Veronica, do you know these people?" Challenger asked the blond.

"No. I've never seen this village before."

"What should we do?" Summerlee directed his question at Roxton.

"The village is surrounded by woods so thick, I think the only choice we have is to go in the front door. I'm sure our weapons are superior to theirs, I'm sure we can-"

He was cut off by a hard voice behind him, "Drop your weapons!"

They turned to find a dozen men had come up the trail behind them, returning to the village with two dead raptors. Four were holding the poles the raptors were tied to while the others had bloody spears pointed at the group. Their weapons were confiscated and they were herded towards the village.

Someone knocked urgently on the door and entered.

"The returning hunters came across five people outside the village, talking about how to attack us."

Ogun immediately stood up and led Grisha and Ruri out the door. Marguerite and Elizabethe exchanged a knowing glance, sighed, and followed.

Sure enough, Roxton, Veronica, Ned, Summerlee, and Challenger were surrounded by guards in the same place that they had been not too long ago. Ogun and Ruri were talking to them, explaining about the prophecy.

When they made their way through the guards, their friends stared open mouthed at them.

Before anyone could say a word, Marguerite ordered,"Leave them here. They are our friends."

Ruri nodded, "As you wish, my lady."

As the group dispersed, Elizabethe ushered everyone into the dining room. She pulled everyone into a tight circle around her and begged urgently.

"Please just go along with it. We'll explain everything once we leave."

Roxton opened his mouth but Elizabethe held up a hand,

"Don't. Before they thought we were lovers, they were going to kill us. We should be all set to leave tomorrow, or the day after."

Everyone nodded and Marguerite moved towards the door, "I'll see that you get something to eat and places to spend the night."

Ruri met her outside, while Elizabethe explained their task to the group, minus the prophecy.

"They are from your village, my lady?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Marguerite replied.

"The people you were worried about finding out you are in love?" Ruri continued, her brow creased and her hands nervous.

"Yes." Marguerite replied again, causing Ruri's face to lose all color.

"I am afraid Ogun and I mentioned the prophecy to your friends. Before we knew who they were of course, my lady." She was quick to add that last part.

"Alright. Get them something to eat." Marguerite responded as she walked back into the room.

Her eyes confirmed what Elizabethe had already guessed- that their friends had been told they were lovers. But, they couldn't deal with that until they left the village, so they talked about what the five had found while waiting for the two women, as well as anything else to keep their mind off of everyone's pressing topic of choice.

After the meal, they sent their friends out to explore the village so they could continue to set up the government. Elizabethe had gotten a few extra ideas from Ned.

They got the majority of the government set up that day, and made plans to finish it up tomorrow, then leave the next day. When they announced it to the villagers, it was met with enthusiasm. Everyone was glad that Ogun and Grisha had been able to work out their differences. Though somewhat perplexed at the idea that they themselves would help run the government, the people rejoiced because the prophecy had come true.

The explorers shared the evening meal with Ruri, Ogun, and Grisha. Ogun and Grisha weren't spending a lot of time together, but they really were making an effort to put their differences aside.

Marguerite and Elizabethe saw that their friends had a place to stay for the night, then retired to their room.

Marguerite's eyes widened and filled with tears as she finally let the enormity of their friend's arrival make itself known.

"Elizabethe, they know. What are we going to do? Did you see the way they kept looking at us?"

Elizabethe pulled the other woman to her for a tight hug to stave off Marguerite's growing panic. She stroked the thick curls and whispered soft words of reassurance as they slowly rocked back and forth.

"We will tell them that what we said earlier, that they were about to kill us before Ruri thought we were lovers. We will let them think that we went along with the charade to save ourselves and try to help stop these people from killing themselves. Please do not worry, my love."

She could feel Marguerite relaxing in her arms but kept running her hands through Marguerite's glorious hair.

"Do you think we can leave tomorrow?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm not sure... We've decided who will do what in this new government, so tomorrow we will tell them and get them set up, but I'm not sure how long that will take. The day after tomorrow, definitely."

"I don't really want to leave." Marguerite's words were barely audible, but Elizabethe knew what she had said because she felt the same way.

"I know, my love. A part of me wishes we could stay like this forever as well."

~*~

Everyone was up especially early the next morning because all were eager to set up the new government.

Ned worked with Elizabethe and Marguerite until well past noon. Everything seemed to be working out well- people were eagerly filling in positions and learning what they would need to know for elections. Grisha and Ogun were actually discovering they had quite a few ideas and goals for the village in common.

It was late afternoon by the time the women felt they could leave so the explorers decided they might as well stay the night and start home in the morning. Elizabethe and Marguerite were glad for one more night together, and the others were enjoying the villagers' hospitality.

That night there was a celebratory feast for the village's saviors. Ruri told the large group the familiar story of the prophecy, only this time she was able to add a happy ending. She presented Elizabethe and Marguerite with the beautiful quilt that had been in their room and many of the people brought them small tokens of appreciation. There was dancing and singing late into the night.

At everyone's insistence, Elizabethe and Marguerite danced together numerous times, but also got some dances in with Roxton, Ned, and Challenger. Both pretended to be anxious to leave this village and façade while dancing with their friends, but cherished every dance together. Not quite as special as dancing in the rain but still lovely.

They got little sleep that night- knowing they were soon leaving this wonderfully accepting village, they thoroughly enjoyed their last night able to make love, snuggle, and just savoring each other's company.

Ogun had wanted to send some of his men with the group back to the treehouse but were talked out of it. They did give them directions to the treehouse in case there were ever any problems, got some supplies, and left not long after sunrise, although it was cloudy and windy.

"They really thought you two were... lovers?" Ned asked after half a mile's walk of silence.

The look on his face was so incredulous that Marguerite and Elizabethe laughed and nodded.

"How did they get that idea?" Veronica wanted to know.

"They were about to kill us when Ruri got this idea in her head that we might be the fulfillment of their prophecy." Marguerite replied.

"If we'd have said 'No, we're not lovers' they would have killed us and you when you came looking for us." Elizabethe reminded them.

"What did you do to convince them that you were?" Roxton blurted out.

Elizabethe and Marguerite looked at each other for a quick second, eyes twinkling. They ignored the question and kept walking.

"Marguerite!" Veronica cried.

"I would be interested to know what you did as well. From a purely scientific perspective, of course." Challenger added.

"Held hands, hugged, you know..." Elizabethe's reply was noncommittal and aloof.

"And a kiss or two." Marguerite added lightly.

Elizabethe had thought to tease her friends with that as well, but remembered Marguerite's discomfort at the idea of their friends knowing. She was rather touched that Marguerite had been able to mention it, even if like a joke.

Everyone thought she was joking, laughed at such a preposterous idea, and quickly turned their attention to other matters.

At the base of the treehouse, the dark skies opened up with a driving rain that thoroughly soaked everyone by the time the elevator reached the ground. Marguerite winked at Elizabethe and they shared a secret smile as the elevator took them up.


	3. When it Rains, it Pours

**When It Rains, It Pours**

by Danielle :-)

3/14/02

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters and locations are from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the people who created the television series "The Lost World". I'm just borrowing them for no profit other than the pleasure that comes from sharing a story and hopefully receiving a comment or two in return. As in all my fics, I'm ignoring that little thing about Summerlee dying.

Don't blame if you're upset about how this turns out- it was Cynthia's idea so email her to complain about it and send the nice things to me. ;-) And send thanks to both her and Lex for beta-ing all my stories. :-)

I'm sure you've figured it out in the last two parts, but this story revolves around the love between two women. If that isn't something you enjoy, or is illegal where you live, please find something else to read. Otherwise, happy reading!

~*~

It was late and they were wet so everyone headed straight to their rooms upon their return to the treehouse, left with their own thoughts and reflections about the past few days as the rain beat down on the roof above them.

Elizabethe had been through a lot since running into Ogun's warriors, and she was tired, both physically and mentally, but sleep eluded her. It was a warm night and she lay on her back on top of the covers. She concentrated on the sounds of the raindrops on the straw roof above her head. This unique cadence, which normally lulled her to sleep, was having the opposite effect tonight. She rolled over on her left side with her knees slightly drawn up in the hopes of falling asleep. A few minutes later she realized that wasn't right and impatiently rolled onto her stomach. With an annoyed huff, she ended up on her back again, sleep still just out of reach.

What she was missing dawned on her then. Something that had quickly become vital. The one person she wanted to share her bed, and her life, with. Marguerite.

She pulled on a robe and quietly walked downstairs and through the kitchen. On her way down the stairs leading to Marguerite's room, she met the woman who had been monopolizing her thoughts. They quickly made their way to the bed. It was a warm night but both women felt safe and protected snuggling under the covers.

"I was wondering what had become of this," Elizabethe whispered, gratified and somewhat surprised that Marguerite had thought to adorn her bed with the prophecy quilt Ruri had given them as a parting gift.

Marguerite attempted a small smile from her place against Elizabethe's side, not trusting her voice. Even if she could have trusted it to remain steady, there were so many thoughts and emotions bouncing around inside of her that she didn't have a clue about where to begin.

Elizabethe pulled the beautiful brunette closer, content to stay in silence for a while as she tried to get her own thoughts in order. The sound of the rain was muted here, but the soft sounds of it hitting the leaves made for a quiet backdrop.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabethe whispered finally, hoping her quick- thinking partner would have an idea.

"What can we do?" Marguerite returned seriously.

"Well, I don't think I can go back to the way things used to be- pretending the past few days never happened."

"Me neither. But what choice do we have?"

"The others didn't seem too upset when we told them..." Elizabethe was unable to keep the hope from sounding in her voice.

"Because they didn't take it seriously." Marguerite reminded her, "So I don't think that can be a basis for their reaction."

They were silent for some time again.

"We could go back to the village," Elizabethe suggested even though she knew it wasn't possible.

"I do love you, you know." Marguerite said it so quietly Elizabethe could have missed it, had her heart not been straining with all its might to hear those words.

"I know. I love you, too." She lifted Marguerite's head from her shoulder and kissed her tenderly, wanting to show the older woman how true the words were.

~*~

Marguerite slept lightly for a few hours after their lovemaking, conscious enough to revel in the warm body pressed up to hers. A clap of thunder awakened her, and she could hear the rain still falling outside. Her heart wanted her to be able to fall back asleep, and wake up later that morning next to Elizabethe. But her brain ignored the longing- it knew that such a thing wasn't possible. With resolve and regret she nudged her lover.

"Elizabethe? Elizabethe."

"What?" She mumbled as she instinctively moved closer to the woman calling her name.

"It's going to be morning soon. You need to get back to your room before anyone wakes up."

Now it was Elizabethe's turn to lay still while her heart and brain fought it out. Presently she rose from the warm haven and retrieved her nightgown and robe. One last kiss and she was gone.

~*~

The first thing that greeted her when she entered the kitchen later that morning was Marguerite's sullen, "We never did get the leaves from the shampoo plant."

"You couldn't have mentioned that on our way back from the village yesterday?" Veronica was cross as well.

"Even if she had, we wouldn't have stopped because we had to beat that storm home." Summerlee broke up a potential fight as was his habit, but even he seemed a bit short-tempered this morning.

"Good morning." Elizabethe broke in cheerfully.

"Didn't that storm keep you up all night?" Veronica hoped so, since it had disturbed her slumber.

"Nope, I slept great." Elizabethe eagerly bit into a piece of fresh fruit.

"Yes... Having to pretend to be Marguerite's love interest must have been exhausting. I don't blame you for sleeping so well." Roxton commented with a raised eyebrow as he teased Marguerite.

The woman in question glared at him and continued picking at her breakfast.

"Well, if you all couldn't sleep last night, you should have gone out to dance in the rain. I'm sure it would have done wonders for your dispositions." Elizabethe remarked. She was determined that their sour moods wouldn't rub off on her.

"It was too cold, we would have gotten pneumonia." Ned entered the dining area, having been following the conversation from his room.

"I actually thought it was quite hot last night." Marguerite contradicted the mild reporter offhandedly.

Elizabethe started choking on the bite of fruit she had just taken. Summerlee patted her firmly on the back.

"Are you all right Elizabethe?" He asked.

"Fine." She after she started breathing normally again, "I just swallowed a really big seed. It got stuck in my throat."

~*~

"A really big seed??" Marguerite laughed as she dried the dishes Elizabethe washed.

"It was the best I could come up with!" She chuckled as well, "It's not like I had any warning during which to think of a better excuse!"

"I just made an innocent comment about the weather."

"Innocent, my ass." Elizabethe smirked as she handed off the last plate.

"Ladies, when you're done, if you could join us at the dining table." Challenger called from the next room.

"Coming!" Elizabethe called back.

Challenger started speaking as soon as they entered the room.

"There are some things that need to be done, so we're going to split up to get them done. Roxton and Elizabethe will go hunting. Ned, Summerlee, and myself will go map out the western corner by the inland sea. And Veronica and Marguerite will go back to the shampoo trees."

As she had shown in their first hours on the plateau, Elizabethe was a natural when it came to shooting a gun and she often accompanied Roxton on hunting trips.

Marguerite and Veronica were the first to go. It didn't take long for Roxton and

Elizabethe to gather their supplies and head in the opposite direction.

Ned, Summerlee, and Challenger were the last to leave because they planned on being gone for two nights and had to get together their overnight packs.

~*~

They headed south in companionable silence until Roxton finally got the nerve to ask the other hunter a question.

"You must be glad to be back home, aren't you?"

"Well..." He took her smile as agreement, "It was awfully stressful to have the fate of an entire town on our shoulders! I'd hate to think what would have happened to any of us if we hadn't worked things out."

"I can understand that."

They were silent again for a time.

"How did Marguerite feel about things?"

"John?" Elizabethe didn't know quite what he meant.

"Having people think she relied on another person, especially a woman. It seemed to me that you were the head of the household. Marguerite must not have been too happy about that."

Elizabethe bristled at his suddenly presumptuous line of questioning but fought to remain calm. She let just enough of her ire show through for him to know she wasn't too pleased.

"It wasn't a matter of who was "head of the household", John. We both took the lead at different times throughout our time there, as our strengths were called upon. An equal partnership, if you will."

Further conversation was halted as a trio of raptors emerged from the trees to their right. All three were easy for the two marksmen to kill so they were soon packaging up the best parts to bring back to the treehouse. Most of it would be smoked or dried, but for the next few days they could enjoy fresh meat. The rest was left on the forest floor for other animals.

"We'll be able to get back to the treehouse before nightfall." Roxton announced with satisfaction as they prepared to return.

"That's a relief." Getting back to the treehouse in broad daylight was hard enough. It was never fun to spend the night outdoors after a successful hunting trip. Someone had to be on watch at all times to guard the meat- the whole party would often be woke up to fight off something seeking an easy meal.

"Do you know much about Marguerite?"

"I haven't known her that much longer than you have." Elizabethe quickened her pace, having had enough of his clumsy attempts to find out about the heiress.

~*~

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Elizabethe once more crept down to Marguerite's room. Once they were settled under the prophecy quilt, Elizabethe told the other woman about her conversation with Roxton.

"He's obviously falling in love with you." She finished.

"Well, I am in love with someone else." Miss Krux kissed her to prove the point.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that. He's a great guy, Marguerite, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Then tomorrow I'll tell him to forget about a future with me."

Elizabethe recognized the tone of voice- 'case closed', but had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

"I don't think that's enough. He'll just think you're playing hard to get or resisting letting someone control you. I think you need to tell him why you're not going to fall in love with him."

Marguerite rolled her eyes, and bit out sarcastically,

"'John, Elizabethe seems to think you're falling in love with me but you have to stop because I'm in love with her.' Something like that?"

"With a little more tact, and you know it. But I think we should tell all of them."

"Elizabethe..." Marguerite's voice held a definite 'don't go there' warning but again,

Elizabethe wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Marguerite, I don't want to keep sneaking around. I want to be able to hold your hand during breakfast and wake up next to you every morning after sleeping wrapped up in your arms all night."

Marguerite rolled out of their embrace and curled up on her side, facing away from her earnest bedmate. How could she make Elizabethe see how differently they thought of this subject? She wanted to be able to trust the younger woman completely, to give her everything Elizabethe wanted, but Marguerite was a private person. Privacy had been a rare thing in the convent, sharing a small, sparse room with three other girls, and now it was something she highly treasured. She didn't think it was anyone's business who she had a relationship with, even her friends. Especially when she was still trying to figure the relationship out herself.

In Ruri's village, it had been fairly easy to convince herself that she wasn't really falling in love with Elizabethe. She didn't know anyone at the village and could act with abandon. It was just an act to get out of there alive. The passion was just a manifestation of her worry about having been captured and almost put to death- it wasn't real. She convinced herself that they had to touch each other because one of Ruri's people might have been watching again.

But she didn't have that illusion any longer. The undeniable truth reared its persistent head every time her eyes fell on Elizabethe's delicate form. Marguerite Krux was no longer in the village but her body still craved the comforting contact that it had so recently lost. That overwhelming wave of passion had still been present the night before, even though they had returned to the treehouse. There was no one around to make sure they were truly lovers. Marguerite even knew that the people they were with would probably be disgusted if they caught the two women in a passionate embrace. Yet despite all of that, her feelings for Elizabethe were only intensifying!

What was Marguerite Krux, who had long fought to gain control of both herself and her environment, supposed to do with all that?

Elizabethe wasn't sure of the exact struggle Marguerite was currently fighting with herself but it was apparent in the tense line of the back turned coldly against her. She bit her lip to keep from speaking. Her hands clenched in front of her to keep from reaching out.

She was reminded of the morning after they had first made love. Then, Elizabethe had spoken first about her feelings, possibly helping Marguerite come to terms with hers more easily. This time she felt like Marguerite needed to come to terms with things on her own, without influence.

That went against nearly every fiber of her being. She longed to beg Marguerite to stop fighting the pull between them and admit their love. To the other explorers. To herself. To everyone. She was terrified that Marguerite would pull away forever- the physical gap between them already seemed unbearably large.

What she had told Roxton when he asked about Marguerite's past had been the truth- she really hadn't been told that much more than the other explorers despite her friendship with the woman. Marguerite just didn't like to share things about herself with those around her, even her happiness. Having spent her life carefully studying people to prevent dying of boredom at her parent's grand parties had come in handy when it came to Marguerite. She had never really spoken of her past, but Elizabethe guessed that she had been hurt deeply. Hurt more than once, if the fortress around Marguerite's heart was any indication. She knew that Marguerite's aloof and often frigid attitude confused and frustrated their fellow adventurers but she also knew that it was just Marguerite's way of keeping them at a distance.

So she bit her lip and wrung her hands and prayed that Marguerite would realize what Elizabethe knew in her heart to be the truth.

Just when Elizabethe was sure the silence was heavy enough to prevent her from taking one more breath, Marguerite quickly flipped over so that they were facing each other. Before Elizabethe had time to react, sweet lips were over hers and a soft body was perfectly molded to her own.

There would be plenty of time to talk about what to do about telling the others after this total, unreserved celebration of their love.

~*~

Elizabethe woke up to the first sounds of morning on the plateau. She slipped out of bed and got dressed without disturbing Marguerite's peaceful slumber, for which she was grateful.

She lay down on her bed not expecting to get any more rest. She didn't need it; spending the night next to Marguerite afforded her the most restful and deep sleep she could ever remember having. Even if she had needed more sleep, however, her mind was too busy for something so trivial. Though she had only been awake for a short time, the morning had already given her a lot to think about.

Her first instinct upon waking up with Marguerite pressed comfortably against her side was to stay there and go back to sleep- no matter if anyone saw them. But almost before that thought had fully formed, another was taking its place. That second thought was that their friends wouldn't find out that way. She knew that knowledge came from her mysteriously accurate intuition. Though it continued to confound everyone, especially scientists Challenger and Summerlee, it was always right. She tried reaching out to see if she could find out how they were supposed to tell their friends that they were in love despite the fact that she knew that wasn't how her gift worked. With a small sign of resignation she accepted the fact that she'd find out when the time was right and turned her thoughts to the much more pleasant aspects of her newfound relationship.

~*~

Breakfast was over and once again Challenger was assigning the day's tasks.

"Veronica and Elizabethe can preserve the meat that was brought home yesterday. I need everyone else to help me with fixing the balloon."

"No." The word came unbidden from Elizabethe's mouth, dubious yet at the same time certain. She continued after a moment's reflection.

"Marguerite has to stay here, too."

"Why?" Ned asked.

"If she comes with us, is something going to happen to her?" Roxton's brow creased in concern.

Another moment's thought and then Elizabethe answered, looking confused as well.

"I'm not sure, I just know she has to stay here."

Marguerite shrugged and nodded her consent.

"Maybe one of us should stay here today as well." Roxton spoke to the other men.

"You don't need to, we'll be fine now." Elizabethe assured him.

"But if something is going to happen to Marguerite..." He continued.

"Nothing will. The sense of foreboding left as soon as we decided that she'd stay here." Elizabethe broke in, as much from knowing that Marguerite was now going to be fine as jealously about all of the attention Roxton had been paying the feisty heiress lately.

"Go. We'll be fine." Veronica added.

Summerlee stood up and placed a hand on Roxton's shoulder, "Come along, old boy. The ladies have proven time and time again that they can take care of themselves just fine."

Roxton looked none too pleased but joined the other men in preparing to leave.

The three women stopped preparing the meat when they heard voices rising in greeting down on the forest floor.

"It's Santosh, one of Ogun's men." Marguerite explained to Veronica as the three went to the elevator.

"They have a problem with your government already, Marguerite?" Veronica couldn't help teasing.

Elizabethe knew Marguerite well enough to tell that she was worried, so she added lightly, "They're not blaming us or wanting our heads on a platter or anything serious like that, Veronica."

Marguerite rolled her eyes, but as she stepped out of the elevator, Elizabethe was gratified to see that the other woman was more relaxed.

Santosh and his men bowed before he stepped forward to address them.

"My ladies, I am deeply sorry to interrupt you so soon after your return to your own people but Grisha and Ogun respectfully request your help in a small matter. We would have you back here by tomorrow evening."

Then he returned back to his men to give them time to discuss his request.

"We just got back. I have no desire to go tramping through the jungle yet again." Marguerite complained as Elizabethe and Veronica both thought she would.

"We said we'd come back if they needed help." Elizabethe reminded her.

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

Elizabethe had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Marguerite's arms were crossed over her chest and the daggers shooting from her narrowed eyes would make most people quiver in their boots but Elizabethe thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"You did promise, Marguerite." Veronica jumped in.

"Fine." Marguerite growled and stomped back to the elevator. Veronica followed with a grin.

"We need to gather a few things and then we can leave." Elizabethe told Santosh before she called back the elevator and headed up to the treehouse.

The problem turned out to be something Marguerite couldn't help them with given her limited knowledge of democracy government, so she took a walk to the river while Elizabethe met with Ogun and Grisha.

Ruri's approach started her out of her reverie.

"Thank you for coming, my lady."

Marguerite shrugged as the other woman settled on the grassy embankment next to her.

"Is something wrong, my lady?"

Marguerite searched her face and could only find compassion and concern.

"My relationship with Elizabethe is so confusing!" She admitted, then remembered who she was talking to and tried to salvage it, "I know that probably doesn't make sense because we've been together for quite a while but..."

"I think I understand." Ruri said gently, "My relationship with my wife can be confusing at times as well."

"You- you have a wife?" Marguerite asked in astonishment.

"Yes. We were joined three years ago. Our village has always been accepting of pairings between two men or two women but when we announced our love it was still awkward for us with certain people. I can not imagine what it must have been like to have a village that is not accepting know of your relationship. I am truly sorry if we caused problems."

"They don't really know." Marguerite mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

Prior to this conversation, Marguerite had thought what she was about to say would have unraveled their deception but finding out that Ruri loved another woman gave her a sense that she could trust the villager with secrets she couldn't tell anyone else.

"They don't really know. We, well... they thought it was a joke so... we told them we were just pretending here, because we were afraid of what they would say if they knew it was real."

"I can understand that, too. What are your feelings for Elizabethe?"

Her gaze rose to meet Ruri's before she stated three words.

"I love her."

Ruri waited, silently encouraging more.

"I feel safe with her, like I don't have to pretend to be anything but what I am. She makes me happy. She makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. When we're together, it just feels so right."

"Then what is the problem with your friends knowing?"

"Most people where we come from believe that a relationship between two men or two women is wrong. We could lose everything if people knew."

"I know I don't know anything of your society, but this attitude is wrong. You and Elizabethe love each other- there is nothing wrong with that. Forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds but it seems to me that your people will not change if you continue to hide your relationship."

Marguerite was silent as she absorbed the villager's words.

"The prophecy didn't happen to explain how we would tell people, would it?" She asked hopefully after a moment.

Ruri smiled apologetically, "I am afraid not. I can not believe that your friends would react as badly as you think but if they do, know that you are always welcome here."

~*~

Marguerite was lounging on their bed when Elizabethe's meeting finally let out.

"You brought the quilt?" Elizabethe asked softly about halfway to the bed.

Marguerite didn't answer right away because she was struck by the soft, almost surprised glow on the other woman's face. She realized then and there that she wanted to make Elizabethe beam like that for the rest of their lives. Any doubts or unease remaining from her conversation with Ruri went right out the window, never to be seen again.

Elizabethe had made her way to the side of the bed while her lover was permanently sorting things out and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"What?" She asked in bemusement.

"Nothing... I just love you." Marguerite pronounced fervently as she pulled the other woman close for a stirring kiss.

"I love you, too." Elizabethe replied breathlessly a few moments later.

"So how did the meeting go?" Marguerite inquired, then felt Elizabethe tense up in her embrace.

"It was rather frustrating, do you mind if we don't talk about it now?"

"Of course not. Did you eat?"

Elizabethe nodded.

"Are you falling asleep?"

When Elizabethe nodded again, her brown-haired lover gently moved as she suggested they go to bed. Elizabethe really was quite drained and wanted nothing more than to be warm and safe under the covers in Marguerite's arms. That's exactly where she ended up.

~*~

True to his word, after lunch the next day, Santosh and the same small group of his men were escorting them back to the treehouse.

The women were speaking in French despite the fact that they now were certain they had nothing to fear from these people. Marguerite didn't feel comfortable with any of the other villagers knowing what she had told Ruri. The prophecy-keeper hadn't seemed to suspect anything when Marguerite had talked to her but she didn't want anyone realizing that until their first night in the village they hadn't really been lovers.

Marguerite squeezed Elizabethe's hand and begun to speak with certainty.

"When we get back to the treehouse we should tell them. I don't want to keep hiding our love like it's a bad thing. It's so far from bad."

The smile that graced Elizabethe's face made the midday sun look like a nearly burnt out candle in comparison.

"Okay." She replied simply before leaning in for a quick kiss.

~*~

"So how was your trip to the village?" Ned asked from his place at the dinner table as the two latecomers served themselves.

"It was fine. I'm sure Ogun and Grisha could have worked things out on their own but it's a nice village so I didn't mind going." Elizabethe replied.

"Did you have to pretend to be lovers again?" Veronica's smirk was aimed mostly at Marguerite.

Elizabethe's eyes met Marguerite's across the table and Marguerite motioned that she wanted to answer the question. Elizabethe's nod of agreement was imperceptible to anyone else but the women were quickly realizing that they could easily communicate non verbally.

Marguerite's calm matter of fact reply did not betray her churning stomach, "We weren't pretending anything."

"You mean the villagers weren't upset that you lied to them last time?"

Elizabethe noticed that everyone else shared Roxton's look of confusion except for Summerlee. The older scientist had an understanding gleam to his kind eyes and she thought she detected a bit of pride as well. Then her gaze returned to Marguerite, who was still in command of the conversation.

"No, I mean that Elizabethe and I weren't pretending because we really are in love." Her gaze was locked with Elizabethe as she spoke, for courage, but once the sentence was out she couldn't resist glancing around to see everyone's reactions.

Everyone looked rather surprised, except for Summerlee. Somehow that fact didn't bother her. She felt a twinge of regret upon seeing the hurt look on Roxton's expressive face.

"That's great." Veronica was the first to break the silence, "Although I'm not sure if I should offer Elizabethe my regrets." She winked at Marguerite to show that she was kidding, then joined in the other women's laughter. Having grown up on the plateau, Veronica had none of the negative views of same gender relationships that they others had been exposed to so she was genuinely happy for the newly announced couple. She did feel the slightest bit of pity for Elizabethe because she knew how hard it could be getting along with Marguerite but she also hoped that love would soften the hard heiress.

"Yes, congratulations." Ned joined in while Summerlee silently smiled his approval.

"Fascinating." Challenger murmured almost to himself in a voice everyone knew all too well.

"Challenger, you are not turning my relationship into a scientific experiment so get that idea out of your head this instant!" Elizabethe scolded seriously despite the twinkle in her eye.

The conversation quickly turned to more routine things as people turned their attention back to their meals. Marguerite felt her stomach unknot itself and dug into her food with gusto.

~*~

"Good morning." A rich voice whispered in her ear.

Marguerite blinked at the sunlight that was shining into the room. Though Elizabethe had moved into Marguerite's room a month ago immediately after telling their friends about their relationship, she still loved being able to watch her fiery beauty sleep whenever she got the chance. It was so rare to see Marguerite Krux at rest, looking so innocent and peaceful. She cherished each opportunity.

Elizabethe always seemed to somehow wake up first. When she noticed Marguerite starting to wake up she bid her love good morning in an enchanting tone that bespoke all of the love she felt for the heiress. It was the first thing to greet her every morning since Elizabethe moved in without fail. And Marguerite never tired of waking up to the sultry voice that made her feel completely loved.

~*~

"Do you want to go hunting today with us, Elizabethe?" Roxton asked.

Elizabethe knew that Veronica and Ned were accompanying him on this late afternoon trip. She was once again comfortable in his presence since he had somehow reconciled his feelings for Marguerite and grown to be truly happy for their happiness like their other friends. Today she just felt in a more scientific mood and had already agreed to help Summerlee classify some new plant specimens.

"I'll come." Marguerite could see how it surprised everyone a little bit but like Elizabethe's occasional scientific moods, Marguerite sometimes felt the need for something as physical as hunting.

"All right." Roxton agreed easily before going to check on his guns one final time.

"Stay safe." Elizabethe instructed Marguerite before giving her a chaste kiss in parting.

They were still gradually getting used to being affectionate in front of the others since the relationship was still quite new to everyone.

Elizabethe loved spending quiet time with Summerlee. Conversation came easily for them but they were perfectly comfortable saying nothing as well. The botanist seemed to have a knack for understanding people and then helping them as needed. In fact, it often seemed that he knew what they needed long before they had any idea. Elizabethe often compared it to her unique gift of judging situations or Marguerite's ability to read or speak any language placed in front of her.

They quietly discussed the varying attributes of the plants before them, Summerlee patiently explaining things his young apprentice didn't understand. They got through a sizable portion of the specimens before it was time for Summerlee's customary tea time. They rested against the railing to enjoy the majestic view of the plateau before them.

"Have you noticed how much better Marguerite's been getting along with everyone else lately?" Elizabethe couldn't resist asking.

"I have, yes." Summerlee smiled quietly at the pride evident in her voice.

They returned to their thoughts for a few moments more until Elizabethe's wistful statement broke through.

"I'd love for her to be my wife."

Summerlee turned toward her with slight surprise but then began to glow in an almost paternal pleasure.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Elizabethe's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to formulate an answer for that.

"Oh, Summerlee, I'd love to!" The exclamation came from her heart, but then she grew sad as she continued, "But... we couldn't do that."

"Not back in London, but didn't you tell me you could in your village?"

Before she could answer, a fairly large explosion shook the treehouse, followed by a pained yell from Challenger. They hurried down to the lab hazy with a bluish smoke.

"Challenger?" Summerlee called out as they could not immediately see the brilliant scientist.

"Over here." He called as he picked himself up from behind his workbench.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Elizabethe questioned as she looked him over for signs of injury.

"I'm fine. I just must have calculated the wrong proportions for the reaction."

Summerlee glanced over the ingredients on the table. They were all materials native to the plateau and he wasn't immediately sure what the other scientist hoped they would accomplish together and he said as much.

"An alternate form of gunpowder." Challenger began his lengthy explanation. The beginning of his second sentence was already over Elizabethe's head so she left the men alone, sure that the two would figure out what went wrong. She needed to think about her interrupted conversation with Summerlee.

~*~

When the hunting party returned to the treehouse around dusk that evening, Marguerite noticed Elizabethe sitting on the wood-chopping log and went over to greet her. Her lover must have been deep in thought about something, Marguerite surmised, given the delicate creases on her forehead. The seriousness of the matter became even more apparent when Marguerite was able to walk within a few feet of the other woman before being noticed.

"Oh!" Elizabethe started softly, "Hi."

"Hey..." Marguerite smiled as she pulled Elizabethe up into her arms. Her smile grew as the younger woman's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist.

"How was the hunting trip?" Elizabethe fit her arm through Marguerite's and led her through the electric fence gate, towards their favorite spot near the river.

"Very good. We have enough meat to have some fresh for the next few days and enough to preserve for at least a week. Plus some fruits and vegetables."

Their normally quiet portion of the river was atypically full and vocal thanks to the numerous rainstorms the plateau had seen in the past few weeks. The couple settled side by side on the grassy banks. They raised their voices slightly to be heard above the water as they talked about their respective days.

Elizabethe half listened- busy trying to figure out how to tell the other woman about her conversation with Summerlee, that is, if she should broach the subject at all; while Marguerite talked about the surprise attack the hunting party had received from a small group of Trogs just as they were about to head back to the treehouse.

Neither heard the near-silent footsteps behind them until movement out of the corner of her eye caused Elizabethe to turn. She barely had time to register that it was a heavy bone club being swung at her head before it impacted on her left temple. Marguerite screamed for the rest of the explorers as she scrambled for the gun she had carelessly left a few feet behind them when they sat down.

She knocked one Trog out of the way and grabbed the gun. He recovered and came after her again, receiving a bullet for his troubles. She turned and saw the other two Trogs trying to pick the unconscious Elizabethe up. She screamed in rage and shot the one nearest her in the back, cringing as Elizabethe's body thumped to the ground as he collapsed. She realized that her friends were coming up behind her as a shot rang out behind her and the last Trog collapsed backwards.

"Elizabethe?!" Marguerite rushed forward and sank onto her knees beside the still body. She tenderly touched the line of blood that ran down Elizabethe's pale cheek from the gash in her forehead.

Suddenly Challenger was at her side, proclaiming gravely,

"She's still alive. Roxton, Malone, bring her to back to the treehouse."

"Quickly." Summerlee urged just as somberly.

Marguerite could only watch as the men gently picked her up.

"Come on, Marguerite, in case the rest of the Trogs followed us back." Veronica put her arm around the brunette's shoulders and followed the men, "She'll be all right." The blond added encouragingly.

The women stood at the foot of the bed with Roxton and Malone as the two scientists set to work. Summerlee cleaned up the wound to her head while Challenger looked the rest of her over for other injuries.

"That appears to be her only injury." He pronounced after a thorough search.

"She's going to need some stitches." Summerlee announced as he wiped away blood only to have more seep out of the gash to take its place.

"I'll go get the needle and thread." Malone volunteered.

"Make sure you pour some alcohol over the needle to sterilize it." Challenger reminded him.

"I'll get some more hot water and clean cloth." Roxton followed the reporter.

It took Summerlee nearly ten minutes to finish the last stitch. He wrung out one of the pieces of cloth Roxton had brought him in the hot water and lightly patted the area dry.

"Will she be all right?" Ned asked for Marguerite, who had yet to say anything or take her eyes off of the still form on the bed.

"Of course she will!" Marguerite's eyes flashed that he would dare question it.

"Well, Marguerite-" Challenger spoke carefully, "She got hit extremely hard and the area around the wound is already starting to swell, but ice should help keep the swelling down."

"I'll get it." Veronica hurried out.

"Someone needs to watch over her at all times until the swelling goes down." Summerlee informed the group as he settled down in a chair by the bed, "I'll take my supper in here when it's ready."

Everyone else headed upstairs to work on getting a meal put together. Roxton glanced back at the foot of the stairs to see that Marguerite hadn't moved. He went over to her side and spoke quietly, "Come upstairs and eat, Marguerite. Summerlee will let us know if there's any change."

"I'm not leaving her." Marguerite replied stubbornly.

"Fine. But when I bring supper down, you will eat it." His answer was just as no-nonsense as hers had been.

Under Roxton's watchful eye half an hour later, she picked at her food until he mercifully proclaimed that she had eaten enough. When he returned after bringing the plate up to Ned to be washed, he noticed that she had been standing in the same place since Elizabethe had been laid out on the bed. He bounded up the stairs to get one of the kitchen chairs for the other side of the bed. Summerlee smiled appreciatively over at him as he led Marguerite to sit. The white-haired botanist attempted to get her mind off of Elizabethe's injury but was unable to draw her into conversation and after a few moments silence reigned.

A few hours after dinner, Challenger came down to relieve Summerlee. Marguerite heard his whispered "No change" and glared briefly, though fiercely, at them for their blatant lack of faith. Then her gaze returned to the still form on the bed.

Challenger studied Elizabethe for a moment to see her condition for himself. His gaze rose to the raven-haired beauty on the other side of the bed.

Marguerite had a look of sheer concentration on her face and it struck Challenger that she was trying to will Elizabethe awake. Scientifically, he knew such a thing wasn't possible, but he knew firsthand that if Marguerite Krux wanted something, neither hell nor high water could prevent her from getting it.

The sun rose the next morning to find Veronica tending the sick bed with the immovable Marguerite next to her. Summerlee and Challenger came in at the same time and checked Elizabethe for signs of recovery or further illness.

"It appears to be a rather deep coma." Summerlee remarked.

"Is that very bad?" Veronica wanted to know her friend's condition enough to risk Marguerite's rage.

As both Summerlee and Challenger nodded simultaneously, Marguerite proclaimed confidently, "She'll get out of it soon enough."

"The coma is basically a deep sleep so I don't think we need to keep watch all the time anymore." Summerlee told the group.

"Come upstairs for breakfast, Marguerite." Challenger coaxed.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving."

Everyone nodded in resignation and left to begin their days.

Challenger and Summerlee stuck around the treehouse, just in case, while Ned, Roxton, and Veronica went about the daily chores.

Marguerite woke with a start. She stared intently at Elizabethe trying to figure out if she had woken up because Elizabethe had moved. But Elizabethe was still in the exact same position as when the men had laid her down on the bed.

Marguerite rolled her shoulders to relieve the stiffness in her back and neck. The third night of her vigil was drawing to a close with small rays of light just beginning to enter the room.

Her eyes were bloodshot and circled by dark rings. Her normally vibrant hair was now dull and disheveled. She hadn't left the bedside except out of absolute necessity in the past 3 and a half days.

She was surprised, and not a little guilty, that she slept so long. The first two nights every little sound had woken her up, which, combined with the worry she had tried to hide from everyone else, made for very little sleep. Apparently the need for sleep could outweigh even the need she felt to keep watch over her girlfriend.

Roxton spent the better part of the morning trying to convince Marguerite to take a small break for a hot shower. She finally consented after he promised on his honor and his noble family name that he wouldn't take his eyes off Elizabethe except to fetch Marguerite if she woke up.

It was definitely the shortest shower of her life at barely five minutes, but Marguerite felt so much better when she reentered the bedroom.

Roxton kept her company until he had to go help Ned make supper. After the meal which Marguerite once again ate at the bedside, Challenger came down to help her spoon some soup down Elizabethe's throat. It was a long task also done after breakfast with Summerlee's assistance.

Challenger and Summerlee quietly consulted at the top of the stairs while Marguerite once again settled next to the bed. She had gotten into the habit of thinking about various ways her future with Elizabethe could go. Daydreaming was something Marguerite Krux had been careful to never do much of but she had quickly discovered that if she didn't get her mind off of all those horrid "what if"s, she would go crazy.

Sometimes her little fantasies set them back in London, other times living their lives happily on the plateau. All of them included the fabled "happily ever after" that she used to scoff at before she fell in love with Elizabethe.

Her current dream was set in the English countryside at a fairly modest little English castle she had always loved to look at on her rare trips to town from the convent school she grew up at. She and Elizabethe would adopt at least four orphans. Her favorite part involved Elizabethe rocking their baby to sleep, quietly enjoying the moment together.

A soft rustling noise fit nicely into the background as Elizabethe slowly rocked back and forth. It took her a moment to realize that the sound was actually based in reality, and coming from the bed.

Elizabethe shifted experimentally, the first time her stiff muscles had moved of of her own free will since the Trog hit her.

Marguerite ran to the bottom of the staircase and called up to her friends. She hurried back to the bed. She wanted to be the first one Elizabethe saw when she woke up.

Their five friends rushed down to see what all the commotion was. The group instinctively hung back to give the moment a few relatively private moments. The had to watch, of course, to see that Elizabethe was all right.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, easily adjusting to the dim lamp light suffusing the room. They were unfocused for a moment, although it seemed like an eternity to Marguerite.

When the pale green eyes finally settled on the woman who had spent so much time at her side, Elizabethe noticed how her face lit up with pure joy when their eyes met.

"Elizabethe, don't you ever do that to me again!" Marguerite commanded roughly as she tightly grabbed Elizabethe's hand.

Elizabethe shrank back a little in apprehension and stared back for a moment as she tried to work out what was going on. When nothing became clear to her she asked a tentative question of the woman next to her.

"Who are you?"

_To be continued... _


End file.
